Amanda Payne
Amanda Payne is one of the main protagonists of the failed Nickelodeon pilot Constant Payne. Funded by an immense family fortune, the Paynes exist to protect us from the worst in ourselves and from elsewhere. Now Amanda Payne, the youngest of the next generation of the Payne Family is coming of age and preparing to inherit this awesome mantle of responsibility... but her father doesn't want her to follow in his footsteps! And one of their main advesaries happens to be her father's brother Welton Best Friends: Lydia, Finn, Cleo, Main Enemies: Eobard Thawne , Welton Payne (Formely) TGTTA 2 Amanda is one of the main characters of the story and becomes an ally to Bender and his friends, as her uncle is working for Deathstroke and by extentsion Thawne, Her father was also kidnapped as well by Thawne and Welton. Thawne to use against Amanda and Welton to watch him succeed. Amanda gets close to Bender and his friends most notably Lydia and Finn who she becomes a big sister mentor of sorts to Lydia and develops a mutual crush/interest with Finn. She finds the crew because of Discord's wierd help wanted sign and joins up with the team though no one except Lydia actually know her universe or her, which is may have contributed to her choice. The Two have their own personal talk about their own histories and is flabbergasted that Lydia is considering using the journal when Twilight and Slade of all people warned her about it. Considering that her family had a history with Slade though Lydia calms her down when she tells her that Harry will console her when he needs help. When Rick is left in charge while Bender is away, Amanda alongside Rick, Morty, Discord, Suede, Jimmy, Twilight, Finn, and Colress to work on locating a vortex regulator for the group while Bender is out finding his past self. It also turns out while the group was planning their approach, Lydia told her she was going to use the journal and Amanda covers for her though sadly she isn't good at lying and is figured out. She and her friends end up helping and resucing Suede, Rick, Morty and Discord from Thawne and Toffee who nearly kill the former three.. Afterwards she is brought back with the team and do battle with an army that leads in Bender and Rick's arrest and then follows Skipper's orders as they are searching for a way to travel freely. She and the others help Skipper in his facedown with the Legion, specifcally she helps Finn fight Kingpin despite his larger size than them both. Afterwards, she, Finn and Jake scold Lydia for sneaking off and nearly getting killed by Deathstroke, though they come to a deal, that Lydia lets them in on what she's doing and they can help her. Lydia snuck with Bender and Skipper on their own quest to get the Sun Embrlem to a dark place. She gets Amanda, Finn and Jake to help and keep an eye on her. Amanda also has recurring dreams where she grows too quickly out of her preteens and becomes too powerful for her self to control and confides in Finn and Jake about this. The three find Lydia in Equestria having nearly losing touch with her through Dennis, Dawnbeth and Unikitty find Darhk and Jafar who oversee Dennis's hunt on Lydia. Amanda and her team find them and assists fighting off Machete and Zelena with Dexter's technology. However Darhk manages to stop them and gives the magic power they got to Chyatlis increasing her power.. Chryastlis decides to actually kill the resistance which Dawnbeth rises as the leader and has Lydia, Amanda, Finn and Jake go after Her and Machete who are in charge and issues her own protective gear Lydia does manage to power the emblem using the magic of Unikitty and she works with Amanda to bring the sun back and then they discover the final journal they need as what Lydia has sought. Amanda tells Lydia about her nightmares which gets Lydia to investigate thinking something might be up in regards to Amanda. Having uncovered two journals, Lydia seeks to get the last journal with Finn, Jake and Amanda as they decide it's important to follow this goal. Twilight who landed with them calls this a mistake and tells them that she warned them this earlier. Amanda calls back and that it's an adventure you think that they're going to listen to her and that they are going to find that journal. Twilight then asks Lydia does she even know where it is, And Lydia does. According to the megamind, it's around here. Finn and Jake ask where is here, and Twilight states that here is in the ship they see, she explains that unlike the other B Team members they were sent a little further in the timeline from the crash Uka Uka caused and they are when Eddy and Bender joined together. Finn then remembers that That was when he was with Boomer, Nina and Lizbeth. Lydia, Twilight and Amanda decide to go after the journal so they don't make an interruption to the timeline, when Finn and Jake comment on that because it feels annoying that they can't when they can easily get the trust of the heroes. Amanda and Lydia both agree and even wanted to but Twilight stated this and she knows more than they do. Amanda, Twilight and Lydia manage to sucessfully get on the ship undetected until Lizbeth, Boomer and Nina find them and are ready to turn them in until Twilight convinces them they have a journal to find in their ship and that they begin to go looking. Lydia, Twilight and Lizbeth all do question each other's reasons by looking through the articles. This is when Terrance Lewis, Zelena and Vilgax all attack the girls intending to do away with them and Twilight with Amanda is ready to bring them all out while Lydia and Lizbeth go continue to search for it when Finn and Jake also come in and chase Robin and The Titans. The entire group gets back together and this is when things get weird as Amanda is crystalized and begins transforming in her crystallization. As it fades, Amanda awakes older now as a 16 year old now 4/5 years older. She is taller, now Finn's height, her brown hair is now shorter and boy like, ditching her school cheerleader look for a short grey shirt, black sleeves and a red line around her chest and is wearing green pants with a belt. When Season 5 begins, Amanda is revealed to have changed as well. Her personally takes a new turn thanks to growing into a mid/late teenager. On top of that, Amanda develops amazing strength in spite of her thin frame. This becomes a point when she with Finn and Lydia found out when working with Peridot and Lapis to find Steven which is she is successful in. Though not without patching Finn first who lost his arm in a fight with Deathsroke. Then the team make their attack on Thawne and his hideout until Thawne escapes which she does great with her new power and flexible builit and it's noticeable that she was also being trained by Finn who took time to train her as an pupil. After going back, Amanda and Ford work to try find Lydia who went missing as a result of Thawne's Attack and go away when some of the heroes work more on trying to go over Thawne. The two find Lydia and tell her what the other members are doing before commenting on The Ultra Recon Gautnlets she found. After the team is found, Amanda and Ford both come back to get them back to the ship. Amanda gets Finn alone afterwards and confesses she is into him and it's mutual while thanking him for mastering her power After wards in next Season Amanda is brought by Welton with the help of Deathstroke's associates and reveals that he watched her grow with her dad and have a talk about how Amanda becoming evil could help her considerably and she has potential as an villain. Amanda refuses and fights him off. She warns the team of the plans before helping to fight off her foes She doesn't do much next seasons until she takes a hit for Finn and is placed into a black hole where she grows into an adult and becomes more badass thanks to as she revealed. She spent years training with Starfire's race as this is when Thawne takes interest at this point. Thawne abushes her and defeats her and takes her to his lair Thawne and his associates transform her into a villain and bodyguard. Where she fights and kills her father shocking Welton and she leads the villains in their attack upon getting all the spear of Destiny parts. Amanda is also who gets Thawne the spear and they use to change the multiverse to The Legion's design Amanda continuing to work on her powers and training personally protects Thawne and tries to kill Deathstroke for going rogue on Thawne. She nearly kills Deathstroke's rogue unit and continues helping Thawne until Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Rick, Marcus, Twilight, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Harry Wells, Barry Allen and Deathstroke ambush Thawne and fight both her and him. With Deathstroke's main associates and The Louds help and Lydia trying to talk her down, Amanda is brought back to her normal self and gets the Spear of Destiny for the team until the real leader shows himself and tries to off them. Amanda teams with the rest to counter them and save the multiverse Amanda is brought to her senses through her friends and escapes with the others. Amanda is told of what she did under Thawne and is shocked that she killed her father and Welton openly expresses sympathy about it and that he never wanted her dad dead. Amanda feels denied of her vengeance on Thawne which the others call her on. She also defends Lydia when she is called out for not saying a thing about Bill Cipher in that she was unaware of it. Amanda tags with Bender, Slade and Deathstroke to the Mewni upon trying to find a hideout and to get a way to fight Toffee and Bill. When Toffee invades, Amanda proceeds to fight back against them and while she is successful Toffee and the Cult massacre the Mewni Comission and kill Moon. This prompts her and the others to take a stand Amanda decides to invade Toffee's castle and goes after the cult members while Bender and some of the others go after Toffee and Bill Cipher. After everything is said and done, and the heroes have the spear, Amanda admits as much as she loves to be a woman for a bit , she just wants to go back to being a teen with Lydia agreeing to this and does just that. Amanda is happy to be back in her teens so can still be with Finn, but she did change a bit becoming more like a 17 year old in appearance, which Lydia points out she wanted to give her a bit of a more 17 look Despite being 16. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Amanda is brought to the attention of Bill Cipher's return with Lydia, Lincolin and Ford talking her to it. Amanda remembers that Bender, Lydia and Skipper changed the multiverse defeating Bill for the 1st time and feels that Team Free Will should fight this threat themselves since Bender used it to retire since he wants to live. Once again Amanda has been growing, being 18 years old now and looks a lot different from last time having dyed her hair black and grew it, changed her outfit and is beginning to look resemble what she used to look like before the spear deaged her. She spent time away from the others apart from some characters and trained with some of her friends resulting in her change Relationships Mr.Payne Her Father, and basically who she plays sidekick. She cares deeply for him and yearns for his approval as a hero, though he is overprotective of her. When she was brainwashed by Eobard Thawne, she killed him with her power Thawne increased upon controlling her. When all said and done with Toffee and Bill Cipher being defeated, He is brought back and she is more confident in herself and because she\s older doesn't go to him as much but still cares about him Welton Payne Her Uncle and her former archenemy. She hated her uncle for being evil and hurting her and her father. Welton though actually loves Amanda as his neice albeit he will threaten her if he has to but never hurt her and goes after her dad only. Eventually She comes to care about her uncle again when he redeems himself and helps the heroes defeat Thawne after she was brainwashed and how he never wanted her to become who she was and how Welton still cared about his brother a little despite being enemies with him Lydia Amanda's best friend in The B Team is without a question Lydia and was the first to becoming aqquainted with her. While not as mature as her younger friend, Amanda acts like a cool big sis to her and is rather protective of her and something of a teacher albeit not to the extent of Ford. Amanda tries her best to keep her relationship with Lydia close as she continues growing up and exploring her maturity/relationships. When Eobard Thawne captures and brainwashes her, Lydia took in her hand to fight and bring her back to senses with her gautnlets and reasoning despite Amanda being much stronger than her. Thanks to her this works and after they save the multiverse, Amanda is given a chance at normal life with Lydia making the decision for her. Finn THe other B Team member Amanda developed a close friendship with was Finn. Their relationship was at first a bit rough but they became closer and romantically involved with each other as they got to know each other. Finn also serves as her own teacher in being a hero as he helped guide her through it and is proud that she is cool student over Fern who betrayed him. Their relationship is also helped in that Amanda's dad likes him Eobard Thawne Amanda's main enemy apart from Welton was Eobard Thawne, the leader of the Past, Present and Future Evil who recruited Welton. Amanda hates Thawne for kidnapping her father and then capturing her and turning her into his bodyguard to kill those who threaten him. Her hatred of him was cemented when He controlled her to kill her father. She also hates him for what he did to her friends as well Cleo Alongside Lydia, Cleo is the closest girl friend she has and the two are close with each other, though they can be at odds in regards to Lydia's better big sis role model as Amanda is more adventorious to Cleo's more laid back approach and how Amanda believes Cleo shelters Lydia a bit more. Regardless when Amanda isn't hanging with Finn or Lydia, she hangs with the mermaid and opens up to her about her own issues Friends: Her Father, Bender, Skipper, Lydia, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, Jake The Dog, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Discord, Suede, Colress, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Steven Universe, Connie, Unikitty, Star, Marco, Attari, Mallow, Marcus, Ford Pines, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Uncle Grandpa, Lincolin Loud, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, Lola Loud, Ronnie Anne, Peridot, Lapis, Garnet, Pearl, Amythest Enemies: Welton Payne, Eobard Thawne, The Legion of Past and Present and Future Evil, Bill Cipher, Toffee, Bill Cipher's Cult File:Untitled-1.png Teenamanda1.png Snapshot 1 (4-11-2018 3-45 PM).png Snapshot 2 (4-11-2018 3-46 PM).png Snapshot 3 (4-11-2018 3-46 PM).png Snapshot 5 (4-11-2018 3-47 PM).png Snapshot 6 (4-11-2018 3-47 PM).png Snapshot 8 (4-11-2018 3-47 PM).png Snapshot 9 (4-11-2018 3-48 PM).png Snapshot 7 (4-11-2018 3-47 PM).png am.png|As an adult/young woman 18ama.png 18ama1.png 18-ama2.png 18ama3.png 18ama4.png 18ama5.png 18ama6.png 18ama7.png 18ama8.png 18ama9.png 18ama10.png 18ama11.png 18ama12.png 18ama13.png 18ama14.png 01A00C45-26E1-4EEA-8FA3-94AFA54FF39E.jpg 1AE8A00A-20CA-4ECD-A18D-958EFFEC90AC.jpg 5F15B313-9939-4216-A8E9-5B9A5CA4549F.jpg 16B4FEA8-1DCB-434B-AA32-9BC886CAB11F.jpg 4998900B-86D3-472B-B81C-1866F67B9DAE.jpg CBC5B194-62D5-4697-A61F-40EF1131A4FC.jpg EFAFE2E8-6FB5-47C7-B019-FD92FA479B8F.jpg 18ma.png 18ma1.png 18am2.png 18ama15.png 18ama16.jpg 18ama17.jpg 18ama18.jpg 18ama19.jpg 18ama19.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Action Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of TGTTA 2 Category:Main Heroes of TGTTA 2 Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Tomboys Category:Members of the Nickelodeon Family Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Members of the B Team Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Constant Payne Universe Category:Girlfriends Category:Violently Protective Girlfriend Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Main Characters of Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Main Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Amazons Category:Lydia and Her Close Group of Friends Category:Heroes